Electrical enclosures often require moisture control to help reduce corrosion and help prevent electrical components housed within them from failing. Dehumidifiers using thermoelectric (TE) modules have been used as compact, low-cost, quiet devices for achieving moisture control. Most electrical components or computer interfaces housed within the electrical enclosures use a 24-volt power source. Mains voltages to the electrical enclosure may vary depending on the country or region (e.g., 120 volts, 240 volts, etc.). Electrical enclosures often include some type of voltage transformation and regulation to produce a 24-volt supply from the mains supply. Most conventional dehumidifiers operate using 12 volts. As a result, the 24-volt supply must be converted to 12 volts.
Electrical enclosures also often include drains to remove moisture that may accumulate in a bottom portion of the enclosure. The drains, however, do not allow any water or moisture to enter the enclosures as this may damage the electrical components. Various conventional drain assemblies use float devices to drain excess moisture from the enclosure and to help prevent outside moisture from entering the enclosure. However, during wash-down periods, temperature differences between the outside and inside of the enclosure can cause a decrease in pressure within the enclosure. With conventional drain assemblies, the pressure decrease creates a vacuum which can keep the float devices in a position that restricts water in the enclosure from draining. These temperature-induced vacuums can only be relieved by opening the door of the enclosure.